


A Rainy Day Can Be Nice... Unless You're Chasing It.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human names are used, Hurricanes, M/M, No REAL romance until later in the story, Storm Chasers, Storm Chasing, Tornadoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku, Yao, Ivan, Gilbert, Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, Matthieu, Feliciano, and Lovino are all a part of a storm chasing team. Most of them have expertise in different types of storm, or factors in them. Some are communication and evacuation specialists. Kiku (The hurricane expert), and Yao (The tornado expert) have been having great difficulties getting along recently, and it seems to be affecting everyone on the team. But, when they are caught in a very dangerous and risky situation, dealing with a hurricane in Florida, will they be able to put aside their differences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainy Day Can Be Nice... Unless You're Chasing It.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do my very best to make this story as scientifically accurate as possible. I have been intensely studying severe weather for the past few months. I apologize for any scientific inaccuracies, though I hope that there will not be many. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.

Chapter 1:  
The sky was stormy. Murky, grey clouds swirled in vast circles. Strong winds howled around everyone, and all the equipment.  
Kiku Honda checked his watch nervously. “Ani? We have 15 more minutes before we will be in the yellow zone,” Kiku paused, “Approximately.” Yellow Zone was what the team alone used to identify closeness to a tornado. You could usually tell what Zone you were in by the wind itself.  
Yao looked up from the notes that he was reading over, a pen hanging out of the side of his mouth. “Doesn’t matter. Tell Feliciano to tell me when we’re in Orange.”  
“Orange‽” said Kiku, who spun on his heel, and walked over to his older brother. His hand was cupped around his face in a poor attempt to keep black hair out of chocolate eyes. “Francis said that we need to start leaving at Yellow!”  
“But Francis isn’t here. I’m in charge.” He didn’t even look up from his journal, “Tell Feliciano-”  
Kiku had absolutely no idea what gave him any authority at all, or what made him ‘in charge,’ but he turned around, and walked to the light blue van that all the storm chasers from the news shared. He pulled on the handle, but the wind blew the door out of his grip, slamming it back closed.  
Kiku cringed, and noticed that the door had been cratered inward where it met the other door. He wondered if he had done that, or someone else before him. Kiku hadn’t noticed before.  
Feliciano opened the door back up for Kiku, one hand shielded his eyes in an attempt to keep out hair and dust. “Hurry, Kiku!” Yelled Feliciano over the howling wind, “Get in!” Kiku grabbed Ivan’s outstretched hand, and Ivan hauled him into the van, and the wind blew the door shut, jarring everyone in the van again.  
Their van was a bit cramped when everyone was in it together, but it still wasn’t so bad. Computers and equipment took up most of the space. Kiku knew that Feliciano kept a box of snacks under his seat even though keeping food in the van was strictly forbidden by Ludwig.  
“Ani said that he’s not going to pack up until Orange,” said Kiku, checking his watch, “And we have approximately ten minutes until Yellow Zone.”  
“Wouldn’t Yao know best? He’s been here longest, after Francis.” Ludwig asked, looking up from the stack of papers that was printing.  
Kiku grumbled, “Not really, Ludwig-san. Ani has absolutely no ability to judge whether a storm is dangerous enough to leave or stay until the storm is on top of us. Francis said to pack up at yellow, anyway!”  
Feliciano’s head popped up from behind the computer with the syringe containment data. “Yes? Luddy, are you sure we should listen to Yao? Last time that we waited until Orange Zone, we lost the expensive anemometer, and everything we left outside. Lovi lost his laptop.”  
Ivan looked up from his laptop, “I agree with Ludwig and Yao. Da? Yao knows best.”  
Kiku tried not to sigh, “Where is Gilbert-san? Where is Lov-”  
Lovino stuck his head up from over the back of the front row of seats. “What?”  
“Ani said we shouldn’t leave until Orange Zone. We have-“ Kiku checked his watched, and tapped his hip, “Eight minutes until Yellow.”  
“What? Didn’t Francis say to leave at Yellow?”  
“Hai.”  
“No! We’re leaving at Yellow. Francis said to. That’s whose judgement we should trust.” Lovino struggled with the door for a moment before he got it open.  
“Don’t be too mean, Fratello!” Feliciano called after him.  
Lovino made a rather rude hand gesture at his own fratello before slamming the door to the van.  
Kiku looked out the windshield to the other car in front of them. A van who’s back seats had been taken out. The bumper stickers were each for a different president. Like, Vote for Obama! Or Clinton 2016!  
Kiku sighed. He really didn’t want to get out of the van again, but he had to alert Arthur, Alfred, Matthieu, and maybe Gilbert to get ready.  
So, Kiku pushed past all the equipment that they kept in the van, and had to throw all of his body weight against the door to get it open. The wind had gotten stronger since last time Kiku was outside, and he realized that the Yellow Zone was on top of them. Kiku pounded his fist against the side of the van, and yelled for Feliciano to start it. He jogged over to the red jeep, and slammed his fist against the side of the window. “Alfred!” Yelled Kiku, doubtful that Alfred could hear him. He couldn’t even hear himself. “We’re leaving!” Kiku knew that camp was mostly packed up, but the cars followed each other. The car sputtered to life, and Kiku stepped back.  
A strong gust of wind made Kiku lose his balance, and fall forward, his hands scraping along the grounds. Kiku felt tears come to his eyes, and he looked up at the stormy sky, biting his bottom lip. A hand on his arm hoisted him to his feet. “Gilbert?”  
“Ja! Tell Ludwig that I’ll be with the jeep, alright?”  
Kiku could just barely make out Gilbert’s voice over the wind. But, he nodded, and grabbed the door to the van a strong gust of wind came along, throwing Kiku back into the mud. It took Kiku a minute to regain his senses, and catch his breath. He was gripping the handle to the door in his hand.  
It was pouring rain, and the dirt and dust was so fine, it felt like something solid. The van’s tires spun, and sprayed Kiku with a fine sheet of mud. The van pulled over their pothole, thankfully.  
The passenger side door suddenly flew open, and someone grabbed Kiku, and pulled him inside the van.  
“Oh, Kiku!” exclaimed Feliciano, “What happened!” Feliciano was bouncing up and down violently while Ludwig drove. Kiku swallowed a mouthful of a fine mixture of mud and saliva.  
“Umm…” He wiped his bloody palms on his thighs, and shivered violently.  
“Oh, no! You’re bleeding!” Yao jumped up, and looked over the seat at Kiku’s palms. “Your knees, too!” said Feliciano, reaching for the first aid kit.  
“Wait,” said Kiku, “Wait until we’re out of here,” he said, “I need to work the equip-” Feliciano interrupted him by grabbing his hand, and cleaning it with iodine.  
“You need to clean these, Kiku. They’ll get infected!” said Feliciano, smiling, “Let Doctor Feli do his work, sì?” Kiku moaned, and let Feliciano clean out the cuts on his palms and knees. He usually carried a glittery, pink, Hello Kitty backpack that Yao had given him for his birthday. It was filled with Aspirin, Ibuprofen, Tylenol, ace bandages, Band-Aids themed ‘My Little Pony’, wipes to clean cuts and wounds, and 32 bottles of Iodine for deeper wounds. In the back pocket of the backpack was medical equipment used for more serious situations. In the dreaded back pocket, Feliciano kept a lighter to sterilize his medical needles, and heat his metal strips. He also had adhesive tape, numbing cream, and even numbing shots for very severe situations. He had Matthieu’s allergy medicine in syringes, in case it needed to be administered during Anaphylaxis. Lastly, Feliciano kept three inhalers, even though only one of them had athsma, which was his brother, Lovino. Feliciano kept nine lists of everything that everyone was allergic to, ranging from very specific types of shampoos to fabric softener to medicines to food allergies to pets.  
“It’s beautiful,” said Kiku as he leant over Feliciano, who was tending to his right palm. Time seemed to stop as they drove by the whirling tornado, whipping across the van, howling through slightly opened windows. Thunder crashed, and lightning light up the entire sky every few seconds.  
“Stop!” yelled Yao over the howling wind, “We need to take readings!”  
“No!” said Lovino, “Keep driving, Ludwig.”  
Ludwig looked strained, “Yao knows-”  
“No he does not!” yelled Kiku and Lovino over the wind, and rattling of the van.  
“Keep driving, Ludwig,” said Lovino, “Or I swear-”  
“Fine!” said Ludwig. He was obviously getting frustrated with everyone’s neglect to listen to Yao.  
The van rumbled, and hit another bump, jostling everyone. Yao was still yelling for Ludwig to stop, and Lovino was having a one sided argument.  
Alfred’s red jeep pulled up beside them, and he honked, and pointed to his CB radio. Kiku picked their up, and flicked the switch. They were permanently connected to each other, thanks to Mary at the station.  
“Kiku!” Alfred’s voice was scratchy over the crappy quality.  
“Reading,” said Kiku, the van dropped into a ditch suddenly, and Kiku’s lungs were completely empty for a minute. Feliciano told him to hold still, please.  
“Do you see that thing?”  
“Yes, Alfred.”  
“Are we stopping?”  
A mixture of yelling came from the back seat.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Who’s all yelling?”  
KIku surveyed the situation for a moment. “Mostly Yao. Ludwig. Lovino.”  
“Can I talk to them?”  
“Sure.” Kiku switched Alfred’s voice to the radio speakers.  
“Hey, guys! Shut up! You’re making it a lot harder to do our jobs. As the leader of communications, this is unacceptable! This will be going in the report to Francis! Now, please help me come up with a decision like a civil human being.”  
Everyone was quiet. It had been a long time since they had fought like that. When Francis used to be on the Storm Site Team, that never happened. But, since he got promoted to the Severe Weather Specialist at the news station, he was their manager. They had to report to him at least once a week. Everyone was in charge of reporting their own job. Nobody usually got in that big of trouble, but Francis would make sure to give someone a good yelling at if they deserved it.  
Like Yao did now.  
“So,” said Alfred’s scratchy voice over the CB radio, “What should we do?”  
“Tell him to stop!” said Yao.  
“Yao says to stop.”  
“Tell him to keep going, please!” said Feliciano, glancing at the tornado tearing across the grass plain next to them before continuing to put My Little Pony Bandages on Kiku’s knee.  
“Feliciano says to not stop.”  
“Go!” said Lovino.  
“Lovino says not stop.”  
“Stop,” said Ivan.  
“Ivan says stop.”  
“Well?” asked Yao, looking to Ludwig, who had a very nervous expression.  
“S-stop, I guess.”  
“Come on!” yelled Lovino. Everyone shushed him.  
“What do you say, Kiku?” asked Alfred.  
“To not stop. Not long at least.” Kiku glanced out the window. “I mean- if we stop, we at least shouldn’t leave the cars. But if we shouldn’t.”  
“Well,” said Alfred, “Arty and Matt say keep going, but Gil says stop. I don’t really have a judgement. I’m only communications. What is that… four for stopping, and five for going.”  
Yao sat back down, and grumbled under his breath.  
“A-alfred-san?”  
“Yes?”  
“I do think we should at least get a little closer. It would be nice to collect data from a tornado. We haven’t in a while, and I know Yao’s been waiting.”  
“Yes!” Yao pleaded, “Closer!”  
Kiku rolled his eyes. Feliciano sat back up, and smiled nervously at Kiku. “I guess so… as long as it’s not a hurricane again. But… I don’t want to use my needles.”  
Lovino turned in his seat, “You hear that, bas-turd? Nothing that needs stitches!”  
Yao shrugged, “I don’t really care.”  
“Alright,” said Alfred, “We can go at least 1200 meters closer, but we can’t much after that. We’re already far into orange.”  
Another bump, “Alright, Alfred. I’m hanging up now, thank you.”


End file.
